Elizabeth's Christmas Miracle
by notenoughlove
Summary: My first one-shot. Elizabeth and Nikolas save their family and friends. This is their Christmas miracle.


This is my first one-shot with GH. I have a couple of stories that I started and can't seem how to figure out how to end them. I hope with this that I can start and finish for everyone. Of course if you think it needs a little more or a sequel just tell me in a review and what you would like to happen. I don't own any of the General Hospital characters, just a fan with an imagination of what I would like to see happen.

Elizabeth had been dreaming of her boys, all of them. She had wished for one thing every day since Jason died and that it was all a bad dream and that he was still alive. She also wished that her Jake was also still alive. She wanted so much to be whole again and without Jake and Jason that could never happen. She had tried to move on but there was always something holding her back. It was like something kept telling her that she would get her wish someday and that she had to have faith.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Atlantic, there were two people wishing that Elizabeth would find them. Helena, had kidnapped Jake to get back at the Spencers. She found out that Jake was Jason's son but it was too late, the damage was done. She did find it ironic that Lucky found out about it but didn't tell anyone about Jake. Jason had found a clue that Jake may be alive and knew that he had to go after him. Jason and Sam had gotten back together but he realized that he didn't truly love her and divorced her before his "death". Sam didn't tell anyone about their divorce because she wanted to get his money for her and her son, Danny. Sam told Jason that she loved him and begged him not to divorce her. She had a paternity test rigged to make it look like Danny was his but he found out that she had an affair with Lucky and that Danny was actually his son.

The day before his "death", Jason had wrote a letter telling Elizabeth about his theory on Jake being alive and over in Italy. He also told her that he loved her and that he and Sam were divorced. The letter somehow was misplaced in Jason's things and was never mailed. Sam had gone through Jason's things and saw the letter and threw it out but like all things in her life it didn't get thrown out but someone had picked it up and put it into mail.

Jason and Jake were being held in a villa in one of the many properties that the Cassadines owned throughout Europe. Nikolas and Elizabeth were still close especially after Lucky had left for parts unknown. Elizabeth read the letter over and over again. She showed the letter to Nikolas and asked for his help. "Elizabeth, I will help you anyway that I can. Do you need me to go with you and the boys? I know that Spencer needs a distraction since Britt and I broke up. You will always be family to me."

"Thanks Nikolas. I appreciate this more than you can know. I think that we should go during Christmas break which is in a week. I need to get the time off from work and the boys won't miss any school. I can't believe that they might be alive. This is all I ever hoped for and need to do everything to make it happen." Elizabeth went to GH and put in for a vacation during Christmas break. She got the approval from Epiphany and was relieved that she didn't have to see Dr. O.

She told the boys that they were going on an adventure with Nikolas and Spencer for their Christmas break. She didn't tell Cam everything because if they didn't find them that would break his heart even more. Aiden was too young to remember Jake but Cam thought about his younger brother daily. "Mom, why do we have to go with Spencer? You know how we fight all the time over Emma. She is way too good for him." "Cam, this will be good for all of us. Spencer may be a bit much for you but you have your own way of getting on his nerves too. I know deep down you two still love each other." Elizabeth hugged her boys and told them that in a few days they would be in Italy.

The next couple of days between work, school and packing the time flew and it was time to get on Nikolas's jet. The two families got on the jet and headed for his villa in Italy. Little did they know that Jason and Jake were there hidden in one of the rooms under the villa. Cam and Spencer were getting along for the first time since the two fell for little Emma Drake. When they got to the villa and put their things away in rooms. Spencer knew about the hidden rooms under the villa and asked Cam if he wanted to check them out. Aiden followed behind and the boys took off for the biggest surprise in their young lives.

"Cam, this room over here is the best room when you want to hear what is going on upstairs. I found this out the hard way when I overheard my great-grandmother plotting against my dad and was almost caught by her guards." There were only a few people working at the villa because of the holiday and no guards were at their villa because Helena needed them to take care of another problem happening back in Greece. She should have been watching her grandson a little better or she would have known that her secret was about to come out.

Elizabeth began to worry when they couldn't find Spencer, Cam and Aiden. "Nick, can we go find our boys. I just have a funny feeling that they are up to no good." "Sure, I have a feeling I know where Spencer has taken them too. We have hidden rooms downstairs and Spencer loves checking them out." The two of them took flashlights with them just in case they were going to need them. The first set of rooms were empty and they then came upon a door that had a lock on it. Nikolas thought that was a bit strange so he had the master key and was able open the door. Inside the room was a young boy with blond hair and his father. When Elizabeth looked at them she thought that she was seeing ghosts. "Please tell me that you are both real and I am not dreaming?" "Elizabeth, Jake and I are here. We are alive and both love you." Jason ran over and hugged Elizabeth and Jake ran over to his mother. There was one more surprise in store for Elizabeth and Nikolas. Emily walked out of the second room with a little girl with curly brown hair that looked just like her daddy and brother Spencer. "I want you to meet your daughter, Lila Rose Cassadine. I was hurt but I didn't die like everyone thought I had. I found out that I was pregnant with your child and had her the spring after I "died". She has helped keep me sane and then Jake was brought here. Lucky found us but didn't help us because then Elizabeth would have gone to Jason so he left and we never saw him again. A few months ago Jason was brought here with Robin. She was taken over to Greece to keep working on the protocol that brought Jason back."

The boys heard Elizabeth and Jason and ran to the room where their parents had just entered. Spencer and Cam came into the room and was shocked when they saw everyone. Aiden following his brother and cousin ran to him mommy when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Mommy, are you all right?" "I am fine, Aiden. This is your brother, Jake. Jason and Aunt Emily are here and her daughter, Lila. She is Spencer's little sister. Jake, do you remember your little brother, Aiden?"

"Daddy showed me pictures of all of you that he had on him. Aunt Emily has been taking good care of me. Lila and I hoped that we would get out of here. Well, I should say I hoped. Poor Lila doesn't even know what outside is except when we go from one hidden room to another. I remember everything." Elizabeth hugged her son and told him that he was safe. Jason looked and was confused because he thought that Elizabeth would have tried looking for them a long time ago. "I thought that you have tried to get us earlier. What happened?"

"I just got the letter two weeks ago. I am not sure what happened to the letter. I think that Sam tried to throw it away but someone else must have found it and sent it out. I am sorry but if I had known, we would have come sooner. Emily, you look wonderful for someone who has been kidnapped for seven years." Nikolas helped Emily and Lila back up the stairs into the main part of the villa. Everything was decorated for Christmas and it was definitely a Christmas miracle for everyone to be together again. Jason and Jake followed Elizabeth, Cameron, Spencer and Aiden back to the main parlor right behind Nikolas. The sun shone through letting everyone know that they were safe now. Nikolas gathered his staff and called up the doctor in town to check on his family. The staff were shocked to know what Helena had been up to except for one of the maids. She made a run for her freedom but Nikolas and Jason grabbed her and demanded answers from her.

"I am sorry Prince Cassadine. Your grandmother made me know that if I told anyone what was going on downstairs that she would kill me and my family. I couldn't let them hurt my family. I didn't know what to do." "Here is a check for you and your family to leave the area immediately. Take it and don't look back. I will make sure that you are safe from her." The doctor showed up and checked out Emily, Lila, Jake and Jason. Considering everything that had happened they were in remarkably good health. Jason was shocked when he heard what Robin was able to do to save him. He knew that he would have find and save her for everything that she had done for me.

Nikolas looked at Jason and told him that Helena may have taken her back to their ancestral home in Russia. "There is a lab in the palace where his grandfather grew up before moving to Greece and she might be there. If not, I will check every piece of property we have till I find her. She deserves to have the same happiness that we have. Tomorrow, after our Christmas dinner we will go find her and bring her back to her family in Port Charles. Either that or we go now before Helena finds out about our good news here."

"I say we go now. We all need to go because if we split up something might happen. It may anyway because with Helena anything can happen. I know that from experience. Elizabeth and Emily, how do you feel about leaving now?" Jason took Elizabeth's hand into his and looked her in the eye. She looked back with so much love and trust that he already knew her answer. Emily and Nikolas were feeling the same way. The plane was being readied for the flight to the island and the second part of their adventure was about to begin.

Robin had a strange feeling that her Christmas wish was about to come true. She didn't know why but there was a feeling of peace that came over her and she knew that help was on its way. She was locked up tight in the lab and the only way she knew that she could get out is if Nikolas remembered where his ancestrally home in Russia was. The lab in Greece had been torn down so Helena had to have a new lab put in somewhere that most would not be able to find or even know about.

Italy was beautiful but the place where they were going was going to be very harsh due to the cold and snowy climate. Usually Helena liked being somewhere warm during the winter and she probably wasn't going to be there but that still wouldn't help the prince if Helena thought that Nikolas would try to rescue Robin. The thing that Helena didn't know about her grandson was that he was a true hero and would fight anyone who tried to hurt his family and friends. The sad thing is Nikolas knows that his own brother was not on the right side anymore and his grandmother never was on the right side of the law.

The two families converged on the palace just as the clock was striking midnight to signal Christmas had come. The women took the children and hid them in one of the bedrooms while Jason and Nikolas went looking for Robin. Luckily, Nikolas had a good memory and figured out where Helena might have put a lab. There were very few guards or any staff in the palace but there was some activity outside of the lab that Robin was working in.

Nikolas saw a couple of guards coming their way and told them that he was Prince Cassadine and they needed to let the young woman out of the lab per orders of his grandmother. He told them in Russian that Helena was keeping Robin there to marry her grandson, Nikolas. He then told them that he was there to get his bride and bring her home to the states so they could be married. For some strange reason, the guards believed him. They got Robin out and went to get their women and children.

The guards grabbed Nikolas and told him that unless they got their money that Helena had promised them they would call her back there. Nikolas took out his checkbook and wrote them a nice big check for which they could all live peacefully and not have to worry about doing Helena's bidding anymore. "How much did you give them? I might be able to help you with the money. I have plenty of it myself and you don't need to do this all own your own."

Nikolas looked at Jason and told him that it was the least he could do because of what his grandmother had done to everyone. He knew that the guards were going to be hunted down if they didn't have enough to get away from his grandmother. He also felt guilty because of what his grandmother had done to his friends and especially to Emily and his daughter. He still couldn't quite get over the fact that Emily had been alive all this time and his brother, Lucky knew about it but didn't try to help her or his niece. People were going to pay for what had been done starting with his grandmother, Helena and his brother, Lucky.

They got on board the jet and headed back to Port Charles. When they were a safe distance away, they all breathed a sigh of relief. Robin was able to call Patrick and tell him that she was okay and that she was coming home to him and Emma. Emily called her parents to tell them that she was alive and that Jason was alive too. She also told them that Jake was with them and she had a daughter named Lila. Jason got on the phone and told them that he wanted the family to meet them at the airport and to be expecting two weddings real soon. The plane landed and the families gathered around their loved ones. It was truly a Christmas miracle.

When Monica first saw her daughter and grand-daughter walk off of the jet, the tears started to flow. She felt overwhelmed with happiness because her daughter and son were both alive and so was her two grandchildren. Jake looked just like his dad and Lila was the spitting image of her mother. "I don't know who to hug first. I am so happy that I got you all back. When I first heard that Jason might be alive, I was thrilled but seeing Emily and the kids too. It is just too much. I have never had a Christmas miracle like this one. Your father is definitely looking out for you. I can feel him with me right now."

"It's funny how you say that. When I was at my weakest, he was there with me. I felt him and Grandmother give me the will to live. I also found out that I was pregnant with Lila. She kept me going and when Helena knew that I was pregnant with her great grandchild she treated me better. She made sure that I had doctor around and that I got enough to eat. When Lila was born, I was afraid that she would be taken from me but for some strange reason, she let me keep her. I have basically lost all track of time and then Jake was brought to us. I guess she wanted me to watch over him till she decided what to do with us. When Jason tried to save us, it took everything from him to do it but he was out numbered. For the past two years, the four of us been together going from one dungeon to another."

Jason looked at his sister with such pride. "She is truly remarkable for all that she went through. I believe that my niece here also is truly remarkable because she keeps us all together. She is a real handful and once she gets to know the real world. Watch out because Lila, like her namesake will take no prisoners. Jake here knows exactly what I am talking about but he knows that he was truly loved by us and that his mother and brothers were patiently waiting. Our miracle was knowing and believing that our families would find us. I think that we should head home. Nikolas why don't you and Spencer come to the estate with us while we figure out what our next plan will be." Jason and Nikolas then shook hands and they all headed to the Quartermaine estate to catch their breath.

The next day, all hell started to break loose. Everyone found out about the truth about Emily, Jason and Robin. Helena was captured by Interpol and the WSB was on the lookout for Lucky Spencer. He knew where everyone was and didn't tell anyone so he was just as guilty as Helena. Nikolas told his grandmother that she was no longer his family. Even Lulu had given up on her brother, Lucky.

Sam and Danny went over to the Quartermaine estate hoping that Jason had forgotten about their divorce and Danny's paternity. She knew that if he remembered everything that she was about to lose her money and standing in Port Charles. She knew that as long as she pretended the divorce didn't happen then she could keep going on as Mrs. Jason Morgan and no one would bother her. She also knew from Lucky that he was alive and so was his son, Jake. She was also told about Emily being alive. Lucky asked Sam what he should do and she told him to do nothing. Lucky knew that Danny was his son and not Jason's. He did as she wished because he was in enough trouble and didn't need any more. The one thing that Sam didn't know was that Lucky was about to get caught by the WSB and sing like a canary. All of Helena's and Sam's secrets were about to be exposed to the ones that mattered most. Nikolas was going to find out that his cousin was another person who knew that Emily was alive and didn't tell him.

Sam was arrested that day by the WSB. Nikolas told Alexis what Sam had done or didn't do. She knew about Emily, Jake and Jason being alive. She knew about his daughter and didn't tell him in fear of losing everything. Alexis was given custody of Danny by the courts and Sam was left alone. She went to prison with Lucky for not helping out the people they said they loved. Alexis took it pretty hard to see what her daughter had become. Well to tell the truth, Sam never really did change but she was able to hide her con side pretty well till the truth came out.

Carly was very happy that Jason was found alive but seeing that he was back with Elizabeth was a bit of a challenge for her. She knew that he had finally was happy and knowing that she would have to let him be that way. "Jason, I want you to know that you have always been on my mind. I prayed that you were alive and if you came back home that I would let you be with whoever you wanted to be. Even if it meant that it was Elizabeth. I am glad that you are back and that Sam is no longer a part of your life or any of ours. She let us all believe that you two were happy and that "your death" was the worst thing that ever happened to her. When I found out that she knew about you and Jake, I wanted to strangle her. Then I found out that your sister, Emily was still alive and she knew that too. All those years that she was gone. All those years that everyone mourned for her and to find out that Sam and my cousin, Lucky knew. It just makes you hurt all the more. Sorry for rambling. I am just so happy that you are back." Carly gave Jason a hug and also one for Elizabeth.

Emily and Nikolas were going to be wed that coming spring at the Quartermaine estate in Lila's rose garden. Jason and Elizabeth were also getting married there but they would wait a few more months so Emily could get her fairytale wedding. The next few months flew by and by the end of the summer Jason and Elizabeth were married and so were Nikolas and Emily. Spencer loved having a little sister to boss around and was thrilled when he had Emily as his mother. He never knew his biological mother, Courtney but Emily had always been there for him since he was a baby. He then found out that he and Lila were about to get a new brother or sister that Christmas.

Jason and Elizabeth had settled in and found the perfect home for their growing family. Elizabeth was also pregnant with what they hoped would be a little girl. The baby was also due around Christmas. Elizabeth and Emily laughed because they thought that last Christmas was their miracle Christmas but with these two families and friends every Christmas would be a time for miracles.


End file.
